


By the Light of the Full Moon

by eyesofshinigami



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Directions are a pack of werewolves and they spend a good deal of time together. So much, that all the girls (plus Kurt) go into heat together. Chaos ensues. Written for a prompt that I found… somewhere. No idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, mentions of violence, mentions of possible MPREG, small abuse of werewolf lore, and SMUT OF THE BOY/BOY VARIETY.
> 
> This is my first ever GLEE fic, so please be gentle with me!
> 
> Also, GLEE does not belong to me. I'm just here for PucKurt. Seriously.

-*-

Puck was in an absolutely abysmal mood. It was two days until the full moon and his skin felt way, way too small, like a constant itch. He wanted to fight, to fuck, or some strange mix of both. Everything around him made his already bad temper almost hair-trigger. The only thing that calmed him down was the warm, rich smell of his mate.

But Kurt was nowhere to be found, which was _not_ making things any better.

Cutting an impressive swathe through his lessers in the hallway, Puck made his way towards Finn, who was standing at the other end of the hall. It made him feel a little better to see that his best friend looked just as disgruntled as he felt. 

What many (most) people didn’t know was that the members of New Directions weren’t just drawn together by the power of music. No, scent and the draw of _pack_ had pulled the ragtag group together. They’d bonded as pack, finding mates after trials, errors, and ridiculous combinations that they laughed at now. Outsiders had come and gone through the group without knowing their secret, never staying for too long without that gravitational pull.

“Dude, you spaced. You out of it too, huh?”

Finn’s voice drew him back out of his thoughts. Puck smirked a bit, skating his hand through his Mohawk. “Totally. I’m about to lose my fucking mind. I don’t know why it’s so bad this month.” He winced as the words came out of his mouth; he sounded like a fucking chick on the rag.

“I know what you mean. I’m ready to explode with how antsy I’m feeling. It’s not just us, though. Sam knocked Jewfro out cold with a dodge ball during gym yesterday, and I heard Santana made the Cheerios cry. _All_ of them.”

Wow, that was harsh. “Shit, man. Well, I guess we’ve got to deal until Friday. Your mom cool with all of us crashing there after the run?” Puck asked anxiously. 

Finn nodded, slamming his locker with more force than necessary, causing both boys to jump at the resounding _CLANG._ “Yeah, she and Burt got it handled. They’ve got their own run to deal with, so they probably won’t even be there.” 

Puck was silently thankful for Burt and Carole. The boys were lucky enough to have parents that were werewolves too. Puck’s own mom was fully human and she never failed to remind him where he got his lycanthropy from, like it was a disease he’d caught. Most of the time she just pretended it didn’t exist, like the large, hairy elephant in the room. Most of the other kids’ parents either accepted or shared their offspring’s condition. 

Puck, along with Santana, Mike, and Quinn, had latched onto Burt and Carole, which the two adults gladly took in stride. Burt always told them their door was always open and they always had a place to come to.

The two boys headed down the hallway towards the choir room, talking about the full moon, when a smell on the air made Puck stop in his tracks. It made his mouth water and he felt his cock get rock hard almost instantly, making him a little dizzy. He probably should have been embarrassed, standing in the middle of the hallway sporting a massive boner, but instinct overrode the feeling. “What the fuck is that?” he asked, voice low and husky.

He glanced over and noticed Finn had stopped too, the look on his face somewhere between rapture and pain. “I don’t know, but oh my God…” His voice was just as wrecked as Puck’s, and he would hedge a bet that if he looked down he’d see Finn not being shy either.

Sharing a quick look, the two boys started speed-walking towards the source of the scent, neither of them worried about who they shoved out of the way to get there. 

They reached the choir room, the scent concentrated enough to make Puck’s head spin. He stepped over the threshold with Finn close at his heels. The usual thrum of familiar energy of entering their sacred space did nothing to soothe him, his only focus that scent. He could see where Kurt was huddled with Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn, talking in low, hushed tones. It was only then that he figured it out.

 _Kurt_ was what smelled so damn good. That thought made his hackles raise. Puck whipped his head around, ready to tell Finn off for scenting _his_ mate, but Finn wasn’t looking at Kurt. He was staring at Rachel like this was the first time he’d seen her before.

Attention refocused, Puck let himself bask in the scent, letting it wash over him. Pheromones, his wolf told him. They were why they needed to protect their mate at all costs…

“Noah! What the hell?”

Puck opened his eyes and realized that his face was buried in Kurt’s neck. He could feel the heat from his lover’s blush, but he didn’t move back. Instead, he nuzzled the soft skin and licked a stripe over the prominent tendon in Kurt’s neck. Puck felt the other boy tense, then shiver, before going lax against him.

“Noah?” Kurt asked, voice breathy. It sent pleasant shivers racing up and down Puck’s spine and he let out a soft moan against Kurt’s sin. “Not here, Noah…”

That wasn’t the answer he wanted. A warning growl bubbled up from inside of him, a sound that was anything but human. He needed his mate to submit to him, to let him…

Puck sat up like a shot, his eyes going a bit wide. No matter how much of a stud he claimed to was, Puck wasn’t down with mounting Kurt in the middle of choir room. It didn’t fucking matter that his wolf couldn’t seem to tell the difference and didn’t care where they were. Pulling back didn’t make things much better. Kurt was flushed, his lips wet from where he kept running his tongue over them. Damn, but his boy looked absolutely _fuckable_. “Schu better get his ass in here or I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” he groaned, just loud enough for Kurt to hear him.

Kurt nodded as an amused smile quirked his lips up. He motioned around the room. “Apparently, you’re not the only one.”

Puck glanced around, noting with amusement that Finn had Rachel in his lap. His face was pressed into her hair and his hand kept creeping up her skirt no matter how many times she pushed it away. Artie had Quinn in his lap as well, the blond a fire engine red as he whispered in her ear. Tina had just walked in with Mike trailing after her with a hungry expression on his face. Sam had moved to the other side of the room, away from Mercedes. Both of them looked simultaneously relieved and annoyed. Santana and Brittany, however, had no qualms about climbing each other like bitches in heat, attached at the lips.

Wait. Bitches in heat?

As if the metaphorical light bulb lit up over his head, Puck turned to his boyfriend and his eyes went wide again. “You’re… you’re in heat, aren’t you?”

The flush on Kurt’s face, which had started to dissipate, shot all the way back up so that even the tips of his ears were bright red. “Yes, I am. It would seem that being around the girls has triggered some latent… um… evolutionary traits I didn’t know I had.”

“Traits like what?” Finn broke in, his voice muffled from where his face was still buried in Rachel’s hair.

Kurt went even redder. “Um… well…”

“It means, Finn, that Kurt goes into heat like a female. It’s a relatively rare trait in werewolf males that allows them to father young. So, that means-“ 

“ _Thank you_ , Rachel. Perhaps you should say it louder because I don’t think they heard you in the science building,” Kurt snapped, clearly embarrassed.

The sudden image of Kurt, fat with pups ( _his_ pups), popped into his head and made his knees weak. If he wasn’t hard before, his cock could probably cut diamonds now. Puck had to bite back a groan as the urge to mount Kurt and take him right there slammed into him again. 

He felt Kurt tangle their fingers together. “Noah? You okay?”

“Truthfully? No. I want to throw you down and fuck you until I get you pregnant.” 

“Dude! I thought it was just me!” Finn exclaimed. The look on Puck’s face must have been murderous because he quickly back-pedaled. “No! No, um, not with Kurt. I meant with Rachel.”

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room.

“That would explain the over-aggression and strange behavior,” Rachel said, her chin in her hand. “Well, I knew I was in heat, but I didn’t think that it would do anything to anyone else…”

Santana must have come up for air at some point because she chimed in. “Don’t even, manhands. You’re not driving all these boys nuts, just The Horny Green Giant you’re sitting on. We’ve just been around each other long enough that our heat cycles are in sync.” 

“I thought that shit was just a myth!” Puck exclaimed. Oh God, that meant that this wasn’t just a onetime thing…

“Nope,” Santana popped the “p” loudly. “It happens all the time with Cheerios. Why do you think they were all on the rag at the same time when you tried to score?”

A growl from Puck’s side got his attention. Surprisingly, Kurt’s teeth were bared and the sound was coming from him. When he noticed, his face flushed bright red again. “Sorry about that. Just… talk of your past endeavors makes me a little possessive.”

A bolt of heat rocketed through Puck and he had Kurt in his lap before either of them really knew what was going on. “No worries, baby. I’m all yours now and you’re all _mine_ …” He leaned down at bit at Kurt’s neck, just enough to make his boyfriend groan. The sound made his wolf rise up again, to push their mate to the ground and claim him before anybody else could.

Someone clearing their throat brought Puck back to himself, before he molested Kurt in front of everyone. He looked up and met eyes with a rather uncomfortable looking Mr. Schuester. “Puck, could you please let Kurt get back to his seat so we can get started?”

 _No, I really can’t_ , was on the tip of his tongue, but he reluctantly released his death grip on Kurt’s hips. His head was still spinning a little with the smell of Kurt’s arousal mixing with his own. It wasn’t just him, judging by the very put out look on Kurt’s face. It was for the best, though. They settled in as best they could as Mr. Schu began to prattle on about their set list for Sectionals. 

-*-

Puck was extremely grateful that GLEE was finally over. That had been the most painfully awkward thing he’d had to endure in a long time. Mr. Schu had made constant remarks about PDA and couldn’t figure out why Puck kept growling at him when he walked too close to Kurt. The other guys weren’t much better, and at one point, he and Finn had to physically restrain Mike when Mr. Schu had put his hand on Tina’s shoulder. He’d just given them all strange looks and went on as though his choir members weren’t acting out of the ordinary.

He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could stand. The itch of the full moon coupled with the driving need to fuck Kurt’s brains out on whatever flat surface he could find was going to make him crazy. He needed some sort of outlet before he exploded.

A sound from down the hall caught his attention and Puck felt his muscles coil. He knew that sound- it was Kurt. Puck stalked down the hall following the scent of his mate. The normally sweet scent was soured with distress. While Kurt could technically handle his own, the wolf didn’t care. Their mate, who was ripe to be taken, was in distress.

He would fucking kill whoever thought they could touch what was his. 

Puck rounded the corner just in time to see Karofsky and Azimio backing Kurt up against the lockers. Blood pounded in his ears and he clenched his fists. However, it was the slightest tang of arousal on the air that sent him into a molten frenzy. _Our mate, he wants our mate,_ the wolf pushed, making his blood sing with rage.

“Where’s your big, bad boyfriend, fairy?” Karofsky taunted, leaning far too close to Kurt. He got almost in Kurt’s face before Puck slammed him into the bank of lockers on the other side of the hall.

“Right here, you fucker.” He relished the hoarse gasp of pain that Karofsky let out. He hoped it hurt enough to feel for the next week. “You touch him again and I swear I will rip your fucking throat out. He’s mine,” Puck snarled, lip curling up and baring his teeth.

“Dude… what’s wrong with your eyes? They’re this really freaky color,” he heard Azimio ask, but Puck didn’t answer. His sole focus was the very frightened boy he had pinned against the metal. 

He got very close to Karofsky’s face, reveling in the scent of fear and submission that was rolling off him in waves. “Do you understand me? Kurt. Is. Mine.”

Karofsky nodded hurriedly and Puck dropped him. The other boy would never know how lucky he was that he was a human. If he had been a shifter and sniffing around Kurt like that…

Puck turned around and went to grab his boyfriend’s hand, but another distressed sound caught his attention. Karofsky must have decided to get a cheap shot in, but Kurt had grabbed him tightly around his wrist. Puck hadn’t even seen him move.

“That is a very, very bad idea. If you know what’s good for you, or have any base instinct of survival in that tiny, Neanderthal brain of yours, you’ll take my advice and get gone. Now.” Kurt let go of Karofsky’s wrist and they watched as the two stunned jocks fell over themselves to get away. Puck laughed at the sight. The two assholes had no idea what Kurt was capable of, but they had to so careful when it came to humans. 

No matter how many of them he wanted to put through a wall for touching his boy. He was pretty sure Kurt felt the same way.

More than a little turned on by his boy’s own display of dominance, Puck picked Kurt up and pressed him against the lockers before capturing his mouth. The kiss grew heated quick and their bodies began to grind together. 

When they surfaced for air, Puck panted against Kurt’s neck. “Damn, babe. That was so fucking hot.”

“Mmmm. He was going to hit you. You had already won and he was going to cheat. If he had been a wolf, pack law dictates you rip him apart for disobeying you after you dominated,” Kurt purred dirtily, dragging his lips against Puck’s cheekbones. “Such a shame we have to wait until the full moon, I want you to fuck me right here…”

That was enough to snap him out of his lust-induced haze, like a bucket of cold water. “What?”

Kurt sighed, motioning for Puck to put him down. “I called my dad and mentioned what was going on. He said that he suspected it for a while now, but now he was sure. He also said that it would be best to wait until the full moon to... um, alleviate our tension.”

“Why?”

“Your one word responses are truly inspiring, Noah.” Kurt snorted. “He said if we sleep together now, it’s going to make it worse. This will be the first time we’ve mated when I’m in heat, and he said we won’t be suitable to be around other people. He told me to tell you that you think you’re protective now, it’s a million times worse after. He also suggested we tell the others the same thing.”

Puck sighed and ran a hand across his face. He knew Burt wouldn’t lie about something like this. While the man hadn’t been too keen on him being with Kurt before, he didn’t care now that they were a mated pair. He couldn’t really blame Burt for that, not with his history. “Fine. God, my right hand is going to fall off,” he groaned. “Wait… isn’t your dad worried about me knocking you up? I mean, pups are in our future for sure, but-”

A sly smile crept across Kurt’s face as he interrupted. “One good thing about being a genetic anomaly? I can choose to be fertile or not, unlike the girls.” 

Puck felt his mouth pull into a grin to match Kurt’s. “That’s fucking awesome. Sucks to be Hudson and the rest of the guys, though. Us and Britt and Santana got this shit made.”

“Indeed. No condoms to worry about, so we can just fuck after our run,” Kurt whispered in Puck’s ear, naughty little tongue darting out to trace up the shell.

_Fucking tease_ , Puck thought as he pushed Kurt up against the lockers again. He could give a shit if anybody saw them at this point. Kurt knew what talking dirty did to Puck’s libido. As slender legs wrapped around his waist, Puck knew it was going to be a long couple of days. 

-*-

He hadn’t been exaggerating, either. All the GLEE boys were surly and ill-tempered over the course of the next two days. The girls and Kurt didn’t seem happy about the arrangement either, and it showed.

Word had spread that Puck and Kurt were not to be messed with. Sam had snarled at one of the hockey players when the guy had headed towards Mercedes with a slushie, before grabbing him around the throat. Tina and Rachel had caught two Cheerios and tongue-lashed the girls so badly that Coach Sylvester had to get involved. Brittany had thrown a trashcan at one of the AV nerds for taking pictures of her and Santana. Artie had even been called into Figgins’ office when he chased Jacob ben Israel across the courtyard, threatening to do unmentionable things with his microphone after he’d asked about the GLEE club’s strange behavior. 

Needless to say, they were all glad when the night of the full moon finally arrived.

As soon as the sun set, they began to converge at their usual meeting spot. Burt had chipped in with the other parents (the ones that were willing, anyway) and bought a small plot of land outside of Lima for them to use for their meetings. It was wired off and remote enough that didn’t have to worry about prying eyes.

One by one they all arrived, all of them clearly anxious to get started. By the time everyone had arrived, the full moon was already high in the sky. It was time.

Silently, the ten of them began to undress and prepare for the change. Puck had to use every ounce of self-control to not look at Kurt, let he pounce on the other boy in front of their friends. Getting naked together wasn’t a problem; most of them he’d seen through years of sharing locker rooms, others from months of being a pack. Being comfortable enough to be naked in front of each other came with the territory, since nobody wanted ruined clothes. 

However, having Kurt was close was going to drive him crazy.

Finn let out the first howl, the inhuman sound ripped from his throat as he dropped to all fours. A symphony of like sounds echoed in response as one by one they succumbed to the pull of Mother Moon. 

Puck let himself fall into the familiar shifting of muscles and enveloping feeling of fur rippling across his skin, as black as midnight. Once he settled into his skin again, he opened his eyes and let out another howl into the night. It felt so _good._

A sharp bark caught his attention and the warm, rich scent of his mate washed over him. Kurt sat beside him, snowy white head cocked to the side in question. Puck nuzzled into the thick fur of his mate’s neck and let out a pleased rumbling noise. The need to claim Kurt still roiled under his skin, but for the moment had settled enough that Puck could let himself bask.

He’d always felt freer in form. When he was a wolf, all of the bullshit from being human melted away. He was still aware of himself, but his consciousness sort of melded with the instinct of the wolf. Puck loved that everything was simple and at the surface. He had his mate, his pack, and Mother Moon high overhead. 

This time, he let out the first howl and took off into the darkness. He could feel Kurt beside him and hear the accompanying footfalls of his brothers and sisters. It was an exhilarating feeling. The itch to fight had lessened underneath the freedom of his pounding muscles and the scents of the night. Then, he watched the others break off into pairs and head off into different directions. It wasn’t uncommon and Puck welcomed the privacy that it brought. 

Normally, they would hunt together as a pack and enjoy their bounty, but not tonight. Everyone had one thing on their minds after the excruciating past few days.

Puck was ready to mate and by the smell on the air, he could tell that Kurt was as well. He led them out into a clear patch of woods and Puck didn’t hesitate before he shifted back into his human form, still under the heady pull of the full moon. He and Kurt had mated many times as wolves, but tonight he wanted his lover like this, underneath the night sky.

He turned just in time to see Kurt just as he finished shifting. The sight took his breath away. Puck wasn’t normally the type for romantic bullshit, but Kurt was practically glowing in the moonlight. The way the light played off his pale skin made his mate look even more otherworldly than he was. 

It turned Puck right the fuck on.

They clashed in a flurry of heated kisses and flushed skin, the sexual tension from the last few days culminating into the hot press of their bodies together. Puck couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lover’s skin as he pressed hot, openmouthed kisses against his collarbone.

“Babe… god, I need you…” he rasped out, sucking a dark mark against Kurt’s skin. He pressed his hips hard against the other boy’s to emphasize just how badly he needed him.

Kurt let out a moan and before Puck could protest the sudden separation, he dropped to his knees. He took Puck’s cock into his hot, wet mouth and the noise Puck let out was anything but human. He did his best not to fuck his mate’s face, but Kurt was making it hard with his wicked, wicked tongue.

He could feel orgasm rapidly approaching, but coming in Kurt’s mouth wasn’t what he wanted. No, he wanted to come inside his mate, to mark him with his scent so others stayed away. “Kurt, you’ve got to stop…”

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled back and licked his lips. Puck groaned and his cock twitched when Kurt lay back and spread his legs. The wolf told him to put Kurt on his knees, but seeing his lover like this, he promptly told it to shut the fuck up.

He blanketed Kurt with his body, pressing their cocks together and making them both moan. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby. God, been wanting you all week,” Puck grit out as he rolled his hips. It wasn’t enough, but it was good enough to make Kurt pant in his ear.

“Mmmm, Noah… yes. Fuck me, make me yours…”

Puck grinned against Kurt’s neck. He knew his boy would be embarrassed by the absolute filth coming out of his mouth if he weren’t so out of his mind with lust. It drove him wild to hear Kurt talk dirty. Puck unclenched his fist and traced two fingers along Kurt’s full lip for him to suck on. Shifting didn’t allow for them to carry lube to do this properly, but Puck had a feeling that his boy was too far gone to care.

He let Kurt roll his fingers around in his mouth for another moment before his lover released them with a wet _pop_. Puck moved closer and let his fingers trail down until his middle finger traced over Kurt’s hot little hole, feeling the muscles contract. It tore a moan from his throat that intensified when he slid the digit carefully inside. 

Puck’s eyes went wide when he realized that the tight, pulsing channel was already wet. “Um, babe? Is that…” 

Apparently, Kurt wasn’t too far gone to blush. “Yes… apparently, it’s a side effect of being in heat. I know it’s disgusting, but-”

Puck cut him off when he slid two fingers into Kurt, grinning when he made a choked noise. “It’s fucking hot, you all ready for me like that. I can’t wait to shove my cock in you.” He shifted and pulled his fingers out before spitting into his palm. His cock was aching and he had to squeeze the base to stave off the desperate need to come. Confident he wasn’t going to blow his load right away, he lined his dick up with Kurt’s hole and slowly pushed inside. 

The wet and the heat made his head spin, and Kurt squirming underneath him was not helping. His boy was moaning and growling like it was the first and last time he was being fucked, which made Puck a little crazy. The wolf was calling for him to take, take, take until they were both crazed with lust.

“Noah, Noah, Noah… you’ve got to fuck me or I’m going to die, come on…” 

That did it. He lifted Kurt’s hips a bit to get the best angle and then he let go. He thrust hard and sharp into the hot, willing boy beneath him. In the back of his mind, Puck thought about slowing down in case he was hurting Kurt, but the way his mate was bucking back up against him told him he didn’t need to worry. 

Kurt was normally an animal in bed (one of the many things Puck loved about him), but this was outrageous. He fucked back against Puck hard enough to make him see stars, growling over and over again for more, harder, and faster. It must have been the heat, the moon, and the time they’d gone without that was making him act this way. 

Puck moved his hand to take hold of Kurt’s cock, but the other boy batted him away with heat in his eyes. He could feel his brows knit together, but when he felt Kurt’s thighs twitch he understood. Puck pushed them open until Kurt was spread obscenely wide and bottoms of his feet were resting against Puck’s biceps. He got an excellent view of where Kurt was fisting his very hard, very red cock and of where his own dick was pounding in and out of his lover’s body. 

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot. Look at that,” he murmured, his orgasm beginning to build and coiling tightly in his lower belly.

It couldn’t last forever, of course. Before long, Kurt’s body arched on a particularly brutal thrust and came so hard that he managed to hit his own chin. His body clenched around Puck hard enough to make his eyes cross. He thrust once, twice more before he shot deep into his boyfriend and collapsed on top of him, moving his hips weakly through the aftershocks.

They lay there for a few long moments, breathing heavily and ignoring the fact that they were covered in dirt and leaves. 

“That was awesome,” Puck said finally, snaking his tongue out and catching the bit of come on Kurt’s chin. His cock twitched at the familiar taste and he felt Kurt twitch around him again.

“It’s too bad it only happens every six months.” 

Puck chuckled before nuzzling his mate. He didn’t care that he was pretty much rubbing Kurt’s come all over him; in fact, it just started turning him on all over again. “Oh well. Maybe it’s a good thing. I don’t if I’m down with being that crazy all the time.”

Kurt nodded sluggishly and smiled with an absolutely sated look on his face. “True. As much as I can’t feel my legs after that, maybe we should find the others and finish our run.”

He thought about responding, but the sounds of moans and howls filling the night around them now that they had gone quiet. Puck laughed and tilted his head up to kiss Kurt. “Nah. Sounds like they’re still pretty busy. Which, isn’t a bad idea, now that I think about it.” He grinned and rolled his hips against Kurt’s, his cock getting hard again. _Thank God for teenage hormones and supernatural stamina_ , he thought cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he pushed back against Puck. He could feel his mate starting to respond beneath him. “I suppose the night is still young. I can be persuaded,” he said almost conversationally, but he clenched his muscles tight around Puck’s cock again.

“That’s the spirit, babe.” Puck grinned as he pushed himself back up and gripped Kurt’s hips hard enough to draw a gasp out of his boy. 

Best full moon _ever_. 

-END-


End file.
